The Lunar Rose Part 1
by Hinata Kitsune
Summary: Read "The Lunar Rose Summary"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata awoke to illuminating sunbeams blinding her eyes. She squinted and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "*Yawn*" Hinata stretched, stood up, and walked over to her bedroom window. "It's so nice outside today; I wonder if Naruto is up yet." She opened the window and peered outside at the village. The warm, June breeze massaged the side of her face and she stared out at the silent village she calls home. "Konoha is so beautiful in the spring. I love it here so much." Hinata turned and peeked at the alarm clock resting on her side table which was accompanying the portrait of team eight. It was 6:23 A.M., but that didn't bother Hinata; she was used to getting up this early everyday. Besides, someone had to make breakfast for her family. Hinata, quickly, dressed and ran down stairs to make breakfast.

She brought out tea and onigiri to her father and Neji. Hinata placed the food down on the deck and watched for a second at her father sparring with her cousin. Then she came back to reality and called to them. "Father, Neji, I have brought you your breakfast!" Hiashi stopped and turned to her, looking her up and down before speaking. "Hinata, please wait to speak until we are done or don't speak at all." Neji looked at his uncle with a look that said that what Hiashi had said crossed a line further than necessary. They both walked over to the deck, sat down, and began to eat. Hinata looked to her father with embarrassment. "Right; sorry to disturb you father. And you too Neji." Neji spoke without looking at her. "It's quite alright; I wasn't disturbed much at all really." Hiashi took a sip of his tea and too spoke to her without looking at her. "Why don't you go wake your sister? I'm sure she's just as hungry as anyone else." "Y…Yes s…sir." Hinata turned and walked down the hall as quiet as if she wasn't even there at all. Neji turned to his uncle and gave him an exasperated look. "Uncle, that was quite unnecessary." "What was Neji?" "What you said to Hinata. She was only trying to help." "Perhaps I was a little too harsh with her. But she needs to quit playing around and get serious." Neji smiled. "Heh, I get it. It's because of what she's been saying lately about-" "That's enough; time to get back to training." Hiashi sat his tea down and stood up. Neji scoffed at him.

Hinata walked down to her sister's bedroom door. She knocked lightly and called to her. "Come in." The little eleven-year old called from behind the door. Hinata quietly opened the door and enter her sister's room. "You up yet, Hanabi?" She handed Hanabi her breakfast and smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for breakfast, sis." Hanabi took a large bite out of one of the onigiri addressed to her and gulped down the tea. "Are you going for a walk again today?" "Probably. I'm supposed to go see Lady Tsunade this afternoon; I might just come back after that." "You going to see anyone?" Hinata blushed and looked toward the window. "Not especially, no. I might go get something to eat though." "Let me guess, ramen?" The blush on Hinata's face got deeper. "I…I don't know. M…Maybe." "Uhuh? So, planning on seeing Naruto there?" Hinata stiffened. "N…No, I w…was…um…" Hanabi laughed. "I knew it! You are going to sneak a peek at Naruto aren't you?" Hinata went completely red and began fidgeting. "Everyone, besides him of course, knows you like him; might as well just come clean about it." "But…um…" "So you're just gonna sit there and stare at him?" Hinata gave up trying to make out words and stared at the ground. "You stalker." Hinata freaked and began mumbling. "N…No…I…I just…" "I'm only kidding. You over react too much. But seriously, you should just give up and tell the guy how you feel. I mean, it's not like anybody else's taking dibs. Trust me, I know." "But…I can't." "Whatever. It's your decision, not mine." Hanabi looked at the clock. "It's 7:36; I suggest, if you don't wanna miss him, you leave now. You know how the guy can eat." "Yeah. Bye." Hinata rushed to the door. "Hinata." Hanabi called from behind her. "Y…Yes?" "Good luck." Hanabi winked at Hinata. Hinata smiled at her little sister. "Thanks Hanabi." Hinata ran out of her house and half way down the street before she slowed down.

She stopped just before entering Ichiraku's. She took a deep breath and entered the ramen shop. She sat down, ordered ramen, and took a peak at the tall, blonde boy sitting next to her. He stopped eating and looked at her. "Hey Hinata." "H…Hi N…Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata stared at the counter, fidgeting while she waited for her food. "S…So how are you N…Naruto?" Naruto looked away before speaking. "I'm alright. You?" "Oh…um…I'm fine." "Here's your ramen, miss." Ayame, the delivery girl at Ichiraku's, handed Hinata her bowl with a warm smile on her face. "You've been here a lot lately. Any special reason?" Hinata took a quick peek at Naruto and blushed lightly. "N…No; not r…really" Ayame looked at Naruto and giggled. "So Naruto, does it bother you that this cutie sits here every morning or do you prefer eating alone?" Naruto chugged down the rest of the ramen in his bowl and looked at Hinata for a split second and then to Ayame. "I don't give a damn who sits here or not. Plus it's really none of your fucking business." Naruto placed his money on the counter and stood up. "Later." He said to Hinata without even looking at her. Hinata looked down at her bowl and ate in silence. Ayame gave her a sad look and shook her head. "If he only knew." She whispered to herself before going to clean up Naruto's leftovers.

Hinata walked down the path, staring at the ground. She never felt so stupid in her life. *What did I do? Am I that horrible to talk to? I'm probably the ugliest thing he's ever seen.* The wind pulled at her long indigo hair and Hinata looked up at the leaves flying in a little circle across the sky. "I wish I was a leaf. Then I would just be caught in the breeze and fly far away and no one would ever have to worry about me being a burden ever again." Hinata sighed and headed to the Hokage's house.

"Hi Hinata!" Hinata looked up from the ground at the pink-haired kunoichi as she ran up to greet her. "Oh…h…hi Sakura." "What's wrong Hinata?" "Nothing." "Did you see Naruto today at the ramen shop?" Hinata blushed. "H…How do you know…about that?" "I walk by there every morning on my way to Lady Tsunade's house and I see you walking there. I kinda put the rest of it together myself but that's the reason right?" Hinata blushed and started fidgeting again. "Did he say anything to you?" "Well…not to me." "What happened?" "It's nothing, forget it. Is Lady Tsunade busy?" "No, just a sec." Sakura led Hinata down to Tsunade's office and opened the door a crack; just large enough to fit her head around. "Lady Tsunade, Hinata's here." "Oh, great; bring her in." Sakura opened the door all the way and motioned for Hinata to go ahead of her. Hinata walked in and noticed that Kiba and Shino were standing in front of Tsunade's desk. "Hello Shino. Hello Kiba." "Hey." "Yo." Hinata walked up, petting the top of Kiba's dog, Akamaru's head and stood next to her team mates.

Tsunade spoke to them with the least bit of interest in what she was telling them. "Well I'm guessing you guys already know what you're here for, right?" "What's the mission?" Shino asked. "Your mission is simple really. Actually I don't even know why I had to get up this early to assign it to you anyway." Tsunade said glaring at Shizune. Shizune frowned and shook her head. Her pig, Tonton, looked at his owner in confusion. "It's just a C-rank mission but you have to go to the Waterfall village and help some girl clean up an old house for her grandmother. She's paying us a lot of money to do this for her so don't mess up." "When do we leave?" Hinata asked. "Tomorrow morning." "Okay. Let's do our best."

Next morning Hinata awoke at a quarter till eight and she quickly dressed, made breakfast and brought it to her family.

She sat down the food for her father and Neji but before she could leave, Hiashi stopped her. "You're in a hurry today." "Y…Yeah. I have a mission." "Well, try not to be a bother." "Yes sir." Hinata dashed to the ramen shop and got there right when Naruto was leaving. "Naruto!" Hinata yelled to him without thinking. Naruto turned around and was shocked that she called out to him. "Hey Hinata. What's up?" Hinata turned bright red, feeling stupid because of what she did. "N…Nothing. I was just on my way to leave for a mission." "Oh. How long are you going to be gone?" "A day or so. All I have to do is help fix up a house but it's in the Waterfall village." "Okay, well Seeya." Naruto said then walked off. Hinata stood there feeling like a fool.

Hinata went and met her team by the village gate. Team eight set off and Hinata looked back at Konoha and thought to herself. *Goodbye Konoha.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team eight headed to the Waterfall village and Shino and Kiba looked at Hinata with confusion when they noticed that she faced the ground the whole time. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" Hinata was surprised and looked up when Kiba spoke to her. "N…Nothing; I'm fine." Shino walked over to her. "Did something happen?" "No, really I'm fine." "We're almost there; I can see the entrance." The three of them continued along the path; the guys often peeked back and forth at Hinata to make sure she was okay but her face went back to staring at the ground.

When they entered the village, they asked some people where the girl they were looking for was. Finally, they found out where and headed to the southeast corner of the village. It was completely silent in this part of the village and the house they were looking for was in the most eerie part of it. "Is anybody here?" Kiba called out into the silence. "Over here!" A voice called from behind the house. The three of them walked around to the back of the house to find a tall orange-haired girl covered in dirt and leaves. She looked their age, if not a bit older. Her hair was long and part of it was pulled up into a pigtail on the left side of her head. The rest of her hair went halfway down to her waist. She had sparkling green eyes and a light tan. She smiled and greeted them. "Hello. My name is Akira Tatsumiya and you are…?" "Shino Aburame." "Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru." "Hinata Hyuga. Um…what do you need help with?" "Well, I need someone to pull the weeds from the garden, move all the excess wood from the house, and someone to help me collect fruit." "I'm moving the wood!" Kiba called before anyone else had a chance to say anything. "I guess I'll pull weeds." Shino said as he headed to the garden. "Guess that means you're left to help me collect the fruit. Let's go." "O…Okay."

Hinata and Akira walked over to the fruit trees and began pulling off fruit and putting them in baskets. "Hinata?" "Y…Yes?" "Do you like anyone?" Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. Akira giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. So, who is he?" "Um…his name is Naruto." "Is he hot?" Hinata's face lit up and she began to fidget with her hands. Akira giggled again. "I guess that answers that question. He's hot; he's got a cute name, what else?" "What do you mean?" "Describe him, duh." "Um…he has shaggy, blonde hair, blue eyes, he loves ramen, and he's pretty tall too." "Well what's the reason you fell for him?" "When he is determined; he never gives up, no matter what. He tries his hardest to prove himself to everyone and he wishes to be the Hokage of our village someday. I guess I like him because he helped me prove to myself what I can be capable of and that I shouldn't give up either. Because of him, I began to feel more confident about myself and I want to prove to him that I can be strong too." "Wow, he must really be something if you like him _that _much." Akira and Hinata noticed that the baskets were over flowing with fruit and when they looked at each other they started laughing. "Let's go." "Right."

When they got back a tall girl was standing behind the house. She was older-looking about the age of eighteen or nineteen-and had hair, orange hair. It was easy to tell that she was related to Akira, except she had yellow eyes. "Hello Akira." Akira gasped and then her eyes narrowed. "Hello Sister. What are you doing here?" "I should be the one asking that question. What have you been doing?" "I've been picking fruit with Hinata." "So that's your name, is it? Well, let's see the fruit you have gathered." Hinata lifted the basket so Akira's sister could examine it. She looked at the fruit and then to Hinata. "You do realize that this fruit is not ripe yet don't you?" "Oh. I guess we were having so much fun talking that I guess I forgot to check whether it was ripe or not." Akira gave a horrified glance at Hinata and her sister smacked the basket out of Hinata's hand and the fruit flew everywhere. "What kind of idiot are you!? What do you expect us to do with this wasted fruit now!? It's all garbage now, thanks to you! If you can't do something right, then don't do a fucking thing at all because you'll just end up disappointing everyone else!" Hinata just stood there, too shocked to do or say anything. "Hello? Am I not reaching you? Why don't you go and waste someone else's time!?" Hinata felt the tears building up in her eyes and she quickly turned and fled into the forest.

Akira turned to her sister and glared at her. "It wasn't her fault Hime! It's all because of you; I'm stuck here with no friends at all. Everyone I meet is never good enough for you!" Hime turned and smacked Akira across the face. "Maybe you should get your head out of the clouds and understand the situation we're in!" "Maybe you should go to fucking hell!" Akira ran off towards the center of the village and Shino and Kiba ran off to find Hinata.

*I knew it! I'm just a stupid, good-for-nothing girl. I'll never be helpful to anybody. I sick of it; I'm running away and never going back to the leaf village. That's probably the only good I can do anyone.* Hinata ran through the forest and didn't stop. She felt like her heart had just been ripped out and sliced into a million pieces with a kunai.

*************************************************

"Did you find her?" Kiba ran over to Shino. "No and my bugs haven't picked up anything either." "Yeah, Akamaru and I haven't found any trace of her scent either. Think we should head back and report this to Lady Tsunade?" "It's probably the best thing we could do right now." "'Kay." Shino and Kiba rushed back to the leaf village to inform Tsunade about Hinata's disappearance. The one thing they really worried about is how Naruto will take it if they don't find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" Kiba yelled to Sakura as he and Shino ran down the hall. "In her office…but what's going-" The guys rushed past Sakura and into Tsunade's office; leaving Sakura standing there dazed and confused. "Lady Tsunade!" Kiba yelled as he burst through the door. Tsunade looked up in shock. "What's going on!?" Kiba stopped for a second to catch his breath and Shino answered the question. "Hinata's missing." "What!?" Sakura gasped from behind the door. Kiba brought himself into the conversation. "Yeah. This girl was yelling in Hinata's face about how she was worthless and Hinata took off into the forest." "Did you try looking for her?" "Yeah; not even Akamaru and Shino's bugs could track her down." "Let's wait a few days; if she doesn't turn up, then I'll take care of it." "Okay." "Just one thing though." "What is it Lady Tsunade?" "Don't let Naruto know that Hinata is missing yet. You know how hard that would be for him." "Yeah, especially since the whole Sasuke incident." "How long do you wish for us to wait Lady Tsunade?" "If she's not back in a week, come report it to me." "Right."

Hinata ran along the path using every ounce of her strength to keep running. It began pouring ran and Hinata could barely see a thing in the mist but she didn't care as long as she wasn't back there. She tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and she was covered in mud. Hinata felt tears roll down her eyes as she fought to lift herself back up. She trudged along the path covered in mud as the rain beated against her shoulders and head.

Hinata heard a rustle to the left of her and she immediately became alert. "Byakugan!" Hinata focus on her surroundings and found someone standing behind the tree across from her. "Who's there?" Hinata stood her ground in a stance that showed she was ready for a fight. A tall woman, that looked about 26 or so, came out from behind and gave Hinata a warm smile. Hinata didn't loosen her stance but gave the woman a confused look. "Who are you?" "My name is Utada Suzumiya. Might I ask who you are?" "M…My name is Hinata Hyuga." "You've had a hard life haven't you?" "How do you-" "I can tell. Would you like to forget about everything you have ever worried about? Start all over in a place where you will feel needed and cherished? I can give you that dear; you just have to come with me." Hinata thought hard about the offer she was given. "No more problems? No more being a burden to others? I can just be me without getting in the way of others?" "Yes. You just have to come with me and I will grant you all of that. Come, let me help you up." Utada took Hinata's hand and pulled her up.

Hinata thought about all of the good times she had in the leaf village. *I've had so many good times in the leaf village like becoming stronger, going on exciting missions, and…meeting Naruto.* Hinata thought of every time she could remember being with Naruto. *I was so sad when I didn't get chosen to be on Naruto's team but I spent a lot of time with him anyway. Like during the first Chunin exam, he bragged about how he wasn't going to give up.* Hinata laughed to herself. *Then I got to sit next to him during the written test part of the Chunin exam. When I fought against Neji, Naruto rooted for me when I thought it was all over. He even told me that he liked people like me. When we went on the mission to search for the Bikochu, he said I was pretty; even though he didn't exactly know it was me. When we went on the mission and met the bounty hunter, he said I would make one heck of a wife. He even praised me when I killed the iron ninja a few years ago. All of those times have been the best I have ever spent in my whole life but it hasn't been that way lately. Like what happened at Ichiraku's ramen shop a few days ago. What Naruto had said. *"I don't give a damn who sits here or not. Plus it's really none of your fucking business."* I don't think I would stand a chance with Naruto anyway. He likes Sakura, not me.*

Hinata turned to Utada with a serious look on her face. "I choose to go with you." Utada smiled at Hinata. "Come along then." Utada led Hinata down the path and led Hinata to a building in the middle of the forest in a place no one she knew could possibly find her.

"Follow me and I'll introduce you to our staff." Utada led Hinata into the building and on the inside it looked like a restaurant with a stage up front. There was a bar at the back where a thin girl, about Hinata's age, was polishing glasses and putting them away in a cupboard. "Miss Saotome; I have someone for you to meet." The girl put down the glass and turned around. "Welcome back Lady Utada. Is this a new resident of ours?" The bartender gave a welcoming smile to Hinata. "Yes. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. I need you to help her get cleaned up and settled in. Miss Hyuga this is Kazumi Saotome. She is the bartender here. She will show you to your room." "O…Okay." Hinata let Kazumi lead her down the hall to the hot springs. They both undressed and lounged in the steaming waters. "So where are you from Miss Hyuga?" "Y…You can just call me Hinata if you want. I'm from the Hidden Leaf village." "Cool. So do all the girls there have huge breasts or is that just you?" Hinata turned red. Kazumi laughed out loud. Then her face turned automatically serious. "So, why did you leave and decide to come here?" Hinata looked down. "I'm a burden to everyone. I don't think anyone even cares that I'm gone." "Damn, you've had a hard life huh?" Hinata nodded. Kazumi perked up. "Well you haven't been a burden to me and you've been here for a whole twenty minutes!" Kazumi and Hinata laughed. "I think you'll fit in great here Hinata. I can't wait to introduce you to everybody." "There are more people here?" "Hell yeah. All the girls that work here all came to get away from their horrible lives." "What happened to you?" Kazumi sighed. "I was accused of murder. Even my own parents blamed me of it. They all said I killed an elderly couple. I was accused of something I didn't even know about. So I ran away and met Lady Utada and I've never been happier. She took me in looking the same way you did; all beat up a filthy. She understands what we're going through because she has been through the same thing." Kazumi stood up and showed Hinata a large scar on her left shoulder. "That's from someone who accused me and tried to kill me. I was only twelve years old. Well better get you to your room." Hinata and Kazumi walked over to where their clothes were and Hinata began putting on her muddy clothes when Kazumi stopped her. "Like I'm gonna let you where that filthy get up." Kazumi opened a closet and pulled out a blue night gown. "Here ya go. Try that on." She tossed it to Hinata and she put it on. The night gown went down to about two inches above her knee and the bottom was rimmed with lace. The top was held on her shoulders by spaghetti straps and it was the smoothest thing Hinata had ever felt. "It's beautiful. Thank you." "No problem. Now I want to introduce you to the other girls here before you go to your room." Hinata followed Kazumi down the hall where nine girls sat and stood by the bar table. "Everyone, this is Hinata Hyuga. She is our new comer." Everyone glanced at her and smiled. Kazumi introduced each one of them. "This is Mana Yukihiro, Evangeline Hakubi, Yue and Yuki Kagurazaka, Nyamo Aizaka but we just call her "Nya" for short, Haruhi Fong, Lucia Hasegawa, Ayumi Rakuso, and Nodoka Izumi." Hinata looked at everyone and smiled. "Nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto woke up to the sun blinding him until he decided to get out of bed. He checked his clocked and saw that it was 7:32. He rushed to get dressed and headed to Ichiraku's and ordered miso ramen.

"What's up Naruto?" Ayame said as she set down the ramen she was getting ready to deliver. "Nothin' much; just came to get some breakfast. Why do you ask?" "Oh. No reason, except the fact that your jacket isn't zipped all the way up and you're still wearing a sleeping cap." Naruto zipped up his jacket and took off his sleeping cap and continued to eat. Ayame noticed that Naruto looked up every so often in the direction that Hinata usually comes in. "Missin' someone?" Naruto looked up and blushed. "No!" "You are such a funny one you know that?" "What do you mean?" "Well it's funny seeing you get so aggravated over your feelings." Naruto finished his bowl and peeked at the road and back to Ayame. "What do you mean?" "Well, whenever that girl comes and eats next to you, you freak whenever anyone says a thing to you. Plus, she hasn't come for about two weeks and you're rushing here before you even get a chance to get fully dressed and you keep peeking at the road. It's just really funny." Naruto scoffed and got up. "Here ya' go." Naruto placed the money he owed on the table and walked off. Ayame giggled.

*Maybe a mission will get my mind off of everything.* Naruto headed for Tsunade's office and ran into Sakura as he headed down the hall. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" Sakura looked at Naruto with a worried glance. "What's wrong Sakura?" "Haven't you heard?" "Heard what?" "Hinata's been missing for almost two weeks now." Naruto's eyes widened and he ran into Tsunade's office.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!?" Naruto yelled at Tsunade as she looked up from her paperwork. "Tell you what?" "That Hinata's missing." Tsunade sighed. "This is why. You would freak before the Anbu even get a chance to get out of the village. They are handling it so don't worry." "Don't worry? Why wouldn't I worry?" "*Sigh* Just calm down. The Anbu are handling it." "Let me go look for her." "No." "Why not?" "Because I said so." Naruto walked to the door but stopped before leaving. "Why are you always stopping me from saving people that are special to me?" Naruto walked out and slammed the door. Shizune gave Tsunade a worried glance.

Naruto stormed out of the Hokage's house and Sakura caught up to him. "Naruto." She placed her hand on his shoulder to try to stop him from walking but he just shrugged it off. "Naruto calm down for a second." "Why should I!?" Naruto tried to calm down but it didn't work so well. "Why does she always have to handle everything?" "It'll be okay, Naruto." "Oh yeah? How okay was everything when Sasuke left?" Sakura looked at the ground. "Naruto, do you like Hinata?" Naruto gave her a confused look. "Well yeah. We're friends; why wouldn't I like her?" "No, I mean…do you _like _her? As in have feelings for her. Naruto blushed. "What kind of question is that?" "I was just wondering. Just really admires you, ya' know? She was the only one I really noticed that didn't have any interest in Sasuke at the academy. Also, the only one I noticed that didn't despise you at the academy. She would always be watching you. She always blushes and stutters when she's near you too." "What are you saying?" "*Sigh* you can be so stupid sometimes. I'm saying that Hinata has feelings for you. But you're such an idiot that you couldn't tell." Naruto blushed again and turned around. "I gotta go." Naruto ran off and went to his house. He plopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. *If she felt that way, she should've just told me. I mean, all the girls who liked Sasuke were open about their feelings.* "Ugh!" Naruto shook his head and stared out the window. *I wonder were she's at right now.*

"Hinata, Lady Utada wants to see everyone in the conference room downstairs ASAP!" Hinata sat up in her bed. "Thanks Nya! I'll be down in a second!" Hinata leaped out of bed and flew out of her door. She knew that Lady Utada didn't like to be kept waiting.

She hurried down the chilly, stone staircase leading to the conference room. She slipped on one of the steps and landed into another employee. It was a girl a bit smaller than Hinata and she had shaggy, black hair with red streaks in it. Her eyes are what caught Hinata's attention. They were bright and shined in the firelight like a cat's would. One was orange and one was purple. She had a light tan that showed she spent a lot of time outside. But her face had no emotion as if all feeling had been sucked out of her. She helped Hinata up and Hinata smiled at her. "Hello. You're Evangeline right? I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata bowed and waited for a response but the girl looked at Hinata for a second and continued to walk down the hall. Hinata stared in confusion but continued to walk down the hall into the conference room.

Hinata entered the conference room and sat next to Kazumi on one of the stone-carved benches that were attached to the wall. She looked around but noticed that Evangeline wasn't there. "Um…Kazumi?" "Hmm?" "Where is Evangeline?" "Oh, she always hides somewhere where you can never see her. She never talks either; been like that since we found her." "What happened to her?" "Don't know; when we found her, she was beaten half to death and starving. Only thing we have figured out is that she's fifteen." "Oh. She must have gone through a lot." "Yeah I bet. None of us talk to her. Even if we try, she won't tell us a thing. Only one we've ever heard about her talking to is Nodoka. Nodoka was the one that told us she was fifteen. She always is following her around like a lost puppy. She's been attached to her ever since we brought her here." Utada entered the room and everyone became silent. She was holding a clipboard and she started to call each one of the girls' names. "Aizaka, Nyamo." "Right here!" Shouted a tall with dark blue hair and yellow eyes. "Fong, Haruhi." "Ova' here Miss!" Called a short girl with long, dark brown pigtails with eyes to match. "Hakubi, Evangeline." "She's over here Lady Utada!" Nodoka as she pointed to the shadowy figure hiding in the corner of the room. "Hasegawa, Lucia." "Sup'?" Called a girl with wavy, blonde hair that had red ribbons evenly placed at each side of her head. She had really creepy red eyes too. "Izumi, Nodoka." "I'm right here!" Called the short girl with black hair and yellow eyes. "Kagurazaka twins." "Present!" The two almost identical twins called. They were short and had short, blue hair. The only difference between the two was that Yue had dark purple eyes and Yuki had light purple eyes. "Rakuso, Ayumi." "Here." The super short girl stated. She had short, blonde hair that had hot pink streaks in it and menacing blue eyes that said that she wasn't the nicest of the bunch. "Saotome, Kazumi." "Yo." Called the girl with long, light brown hair and light blue eyes. "And Yukihiro, Mana." "Hello!" The super short girl with sparkling green eyes called. She had medium sized, wavy, purple hair with two small pigtails at the sides.

"Now that seems to be everybody, except for our new employee. Come on up Hyuga, Hinata." Hinata stood up and walked over to Utada. "Now Hinata; do you wish to stay here with all of us and forget about all of your troubles?" Hinata paused a minute before speaking. *Goodbye Naruto. I hope you fulfill all of your dreams.* "Yes I do." "Then close you eyes." Hinata closed her eyes and Utada put a thin chain around Hinata's neck. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the pendant dangling from her neck. It had a silver rose that had a rainbow kind of tint to it. "What is this for?" "You'll see. It's called the Lunar Rose. With this, you will forget all of your problems and start off with a better and happier life." "It's so beautiful." "Are you for sure this is what you want?" "Yes. I'm sure." "Okay then, but keep your eyes closed now." Hinata shut her eyes and waited. Utada took Hinata's hand and sliced a small line in her thumb. She place Hinata's thumb in the center of the rose and then removed it. The flower turned red on the inside but closed and a small, silver vine of thorns wrapped the outside. Utada began to speak. "You live here with all of us. Your job here is to entertain our customers with your voice. All your past feelings and emotions will eventually fade away through time. You won't remember a thing about your wretched past and you will start off new. You new name for now and forever is Suzuki Yumi." Utada made a couple of hand signs and placed her hand on Hinata's head. She opened her eyes then fainted. The last word to come out of Hinata Hyuga's mouth was 'Naruto.'

_**END OF PART ONE**_


End file.
